


I Shot a Gun Full of Ohio Fever

by RPGCATZ



Series: No Sound He Made [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Finally some tim content for this au, Gen, Other, Puppeteer; Hel-, Suicide, Velius (sick of being manipulated); I Will Go Feral., hoody Literally Let go of the ledge ok idk what else to call it I’m sorry, its okay V and T are okay, murder?, they dont have a healthy relationship oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: “Outside the tree coughed up blood 'stead of leaves. Coughs from the floorboards, coughs from the eaves.I climbed the coughing tree, noose at my sleeve.I ain't going nowhere. I ain't going, going nowhere.”-July, American Murder Song(The Puppet, The Puppeteer and their sins)





	I Shot a Gun Full of Ohio Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings;  
> -unhealthy relationship between Velius and The Puppeteer (not really Lotus himself just the parasite attached to him but also him so like. Hoodsky fans be cautious.)  
> -murder/letting someone die.  
> -suicide? Depending on how you look at hoody’s actions.  
> -parasites as usual  
> -depictions of choking, vomiting, panic attacks, leg wounds and death.  
> -repetition

_One_ , click, _Two_ , click, _Three_ , click, _Four_ , click, _One_ , click, _Two_ , click, _Three_ , click, _Four_ , click. 

The clack of the two marbles hitting one another and their own labored breaths the only sound other than Lotus’ pacing. 

Their leg hurt, the obvious lump of their shattered bone throbbed consistently under their skin and stung when they tried to move it. 

Lotus had, at first, tried to prop their leg up as much as he could, tying a stolen, lukewarm ice pack to their leg in an attempt to keep the swelling down. His shoes clicked along the floor as well, pacing and stalling. 

With each turn he took, the look on his face worsened. An anger, deep and fiery, presented itself on his grizzled skin. 

His gloved hands ran through his hair and twisted behind his back restlessly. 

They avoided looking at him for long, fearful of the anger. 

the host was quiet in their mind, but the Puppet, as it had introduced itself, was not. 

 _we should leave_ , it whispered. 

 _this will get bad_ ,it said again. 

 _we cant trust him like this_ , it urged.

Velius didn’t want to listen to it. 

Didn’t want to believe that Lotus would do anything to harm them, especially since he had helped them leave the abandoned building and had gotten them to another, yet safer, abandoned building in the first place. 

_Can you stop that?_

It wasn’t rare that Velius heard Lotus speak, it was just that he sounded. Angry.

They looked up at him for only a moment, he was paused in his stride glaring at them with dark eyes and a deep frown on his face. 

 _The marbles_ , he made a gesture to them, _Stop_. 

Velius stopped the marbles before they hit one another again, and shoved them quietly into their pocket. 

 _Always so loyal. Loyal little Velius_ , the puppet lightly sneered at them. 

He wouldn’t hurt them. No matter how angry he got. He wouldn’t. 

their hands shook and even the host seemed to scoff at the idea from whatever dark corner of their system he hid in. 

——

 _Do you fear me?_ He asked. 

They shook their head once. They didn’t.

 _that dosen’t mean he isn't dangerous_ , The Puppet reminded them. 

Lotus looked at them. His hand clenched, something hazy fitting over his eyes before he blinked with a dark clarity that hadn’t been there before. 

 _You should. I could Kill you if I wanted_.

He stepped closer, his hand fitting to the base of their throat and grasping at their wrist. 

 _You couldn’t stop me. I could leave you for dead. you’d be defenseless._ He squeezed. 

 _Not that you already aren’t, of course,_ he sneered. 

The Puppet snarled inside of their head. They stayed perfectly still, holding their breath. 

——

 _Would you stay? would you still trust me if I tried to kill you?_ He asked, voice gentle, and hands paused from rubbing small circles in their back. 

it was cold. 

 _You wouldn’t. You Don’t,_ The Puppet hissed. 

They simply shrugged, not bothering to sign, nor to shake their head in a yes or no. 

That dark sharpness of his eyes was back again, and the Puppet’s metaphorical hackles raises at the sight of it. 

They were too tired to care, too tired to try pushing him off when he moved his hands to their throat and squeezed. 

Too tired to care when he kissed the corner of their mouth and cackled at their heaving chest. 

He let up before consciousness left  them, and they blinked to the sight of him staring at them with a sad, panicked frown. 

 _I’m sorry_ , he whispered. 

They were too tired to try comprehending the switches anymore.

 _I’m sorry._  

——

He was climbing over the railing, climbing. Escaping. 

Leaving. 

Betrayal filled their heart. 

a memory of him whispering promises of never leaving, never abandoning them to that Thing, no matter how many times he said he could. 

A rage flashed through their mind. 

The Puppet screamed in anger. 

the host was reeling from the blood on their hands, still fresh, still Warm.

They charged, the camera on their chest beeped, and he gave them a look. That stupid fucking mask obscuring his eyes, but they Knew. Knew his skin and hands and face and mouth Well enough to Know he was giving them that glazed over look. 

it would be sharp in a moment, and the Puppet screamed more. it was so loud. So terrifyingly loud. 

They wanted to scream too, but their throat was numb and their tongue turned to lead in their mouth. 

He let go. That sharp stare cutting at them from behind that frowning black mask. he Let go. 

he was falling, he was falling so slowly, was it normal for him to fall that slow? He was falling. 

..

and falling. 

..

and falling. 

..

and falling. 

..

and falling. 

..

and-

..

his spine _snapped_ against the concrete _._ his head lolled for a moment. 

Their hands gripped the railing. 

Their body stumbled down the stairs. 

The Crunch of his spine on the floor still fresh in their mind. 

They needed to know. They needed to know that the sharp black stare wasn’t there. If their love was in there. If it was his doing, or the other’s. 

They lifted the edge of his mask with tentative fingers, tears beading in their eyes. Their hands shook violently, their chest heaving, their legs weak. Too much heat in their brain, too little room in their lungs. 

That Thing was there. His face, where was his face? Why couldn’t they see his face? Why was there only fucking static?? What else could That Thing Take from them???? 

A broken sob from their lips. The edges of their vision darkening, he was gone. He was gone. He was Gone. Where was he where was he where did he go where was he what did it do to him what did they do??????? 

They slammed their fist into the ground. A scream, primal, untamed, _rage_. 

Reality shifted around them. 

Bile rose in their throat, the bruises of fingers on their throat still fresh, still burning as they choked and coughed and spat onto the earth. 

They huddled over their own vomit and cried for what felt like hours. Bent over the very spot of concrete, then carpet, then wood, then tiles, then soil he had been laying on, they screamed. 

——

they ended up in the apartment of the host’s friend. 

Another of the system, Elijah seeing as he was no longer dormant when they checked, had carried their body to the car, drove them, and practically threw their shaking body at the girl upon her opening the door. 

 _We passed out_ , Elijah commented lightly. _I did what I could_.  

She was soft, motherly almost, as she wrapped them in a blanket. 

She didn’t ask about the cuts, or the blood, or the vomit, or the mask or the tears or the anything. she just sat next to them, and rocked them back and forth as she hummed something in her rough voice. 

They fell asleep curled into her side with fresh tears in their eyes and a headache pounding against their skull. The Puppet, for once, was silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Velius; we have to Protect the host.
> 
> the Puppet, sick of PR’s shit; we can do that by killing the Puppeteer. 
> 
> Velius, With no hesitation; Seems Valid.  
> ——
> 
> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
